Up Against
by only-getting-darker
Summary: Narusasu. Songfic. Nothing graphic. Implied boyshmex. MakeDamnSure TBS. Just something to tie you over until I update something else!


Yeah, I know, nobody likes songfics. Even _I _don't like songfics. But… I dunno, I wanted to make one, just once.

The song is "Makedamnsure" by Taking Back Sunday

Taking Back Sunday fans will probably also notice that the fic's title is the title of a different TBS song wooh!

**FIC BEGINS HERE!**

Naruto's gaze shifted for the hundredth time from his own drink to the brooding Uchiha sitting at one of the stools visible from his table. Sighing, he pushed his chair out, left his drink on the table and moved to the stool right next to his teammate.

"Teme."

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, keeping his head down.

"Dobe."

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide _

"What're you doing here?" The blond asked after a moment of silence that had lasted much too long.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Just sitting here, angsting"

A low growl and then, "I am _not _angsting"

A small grin. "And what would _you _call it, Teme?"

"Thinking, though I'm aware that's a foreign concept to you."

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke glared. "Leave me alone"

_  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

"Why should I?" Naruto ventured to ask, before grabbing Sasuke's forearm, "You need to stop brooding over Itachi's death."

A growl and the Uchiha slammed down his drink. "He was _mine _to kill!"

Sasuke's teeth grinded and he clenched his hands, shutting his eyes tight before slumping down in a barely visible shutter. "He was _mine_ to kill. _Mine._"

The kyuubi vessel squeezed reassuringly on the limb still in his grasp "I know."__

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

A few hours later, after a decision to drink his troubles away, Sasuke was anything but sober. Naruto, deciding his friend had had enough, pulled him off the bar stool, and steadied the boy against himself when he threatened to crumple to the ground.__

I just wanna bring you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna bring you down so badly  
In the worst way  


Sasuke, throwing his arms around his comrade's neck, let out a choked sob. "Naruto"

"What, Sasuke, what?"

There was no answer. "I'll take you home."

_  
My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
In time, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
It says, "The shade across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

Naruto helped the brunette stumble home, pulled the boy's keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door, helped Sasuke onto his couch and turned to leave when his friend uttered a "no."

"no what?"

"don't leave" Sasuke stumbled towards Naruto, again flung his arms around Naruto and pressed his lips sloppily to the other boy's.

After recovering from the initial shock, Naruto's hands moved about Sasuke's hips and he pulled the Uchiha closer to him, deepening the kiss.__

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  


The two left a trail of clothing following them to Sasuke's room. And when Sasuke was pushed onto the bed, cheeks red, breathing quick, eyes earnest. It was decided that neither would regret this.

_  
I just wanna bring you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna bring you down so badly  
In the worst way_

I just wanna bring you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna bring you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

When the morning sun drifted in through the windows and Naruto's eyes fluttered open to find Sasuke wrapped in his arms, he pulled the other body closer to himself and let his eyes fall shut again. Sasuke would be there when he woke up again.__

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

I just wanna bring you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna bring you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna bring you down so badly  
I just wanna bring you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)

**FIC END HERE**

…yeah…the end!

-Emilyyyy!!


End file.
